Peut-être
by Oceanna
Summary: Au début, Alec ne comprend pas pourquoi Magnus décide de lui parler des Années Folles qu'il a passé à New York. Et puis Magnus insiste pour lui montrer des coupures de journaux des bals de la Hamilton Lodge et il comprend (et a l'impression, comme depuis qu'il a rencontré Magnus d'être percé à jour). Ou : la nuit passée à discuter de l'épisode 6 de la S1 (et le placard d'Alec).


_Ceci est un OS écrit dans le cadre des nuits du fof, où nous avons une heure pour écrire à partir d'un mot, ici « Virtuel ». Je crois que les dates pour la présence de Magnus à New York durant la Prohibition ne sont pas canon. Tant pis, l'idée était irrésistible (et c'est un clin d'oeil mérité à la très belle série d'OS_ Alec Lightwood deserves nice things _que je vous conseille d'aller lire sur Ao3 dès que possible si vous maîtrisez l'anglais!)._

 _Toutes les informations que je donne ici proviennent de_ Gay New-York _de Chauncey. Je laisse de côté (parce que ce n'est pas l'intention de Magnus) d'autres informations, bien sûr, mais… Tout est vrai. Vous pouvez trouver des images d'articles en cherchant « Hamilton lodge balls » sur Google. Et… J'arrête ici le cours d'histoire (mais vous recommande_ Gay New York _, c'est passionnant et la traduction français est sublime)._

* * *

Peut-être

.

Au début, il ne comprend pas pourquoi Magnus décide de lui parler des Années Folles qu'il a passé à New York. Pourquoi, de tous les sujets qu'un sorcier de son rang peut parler avec un Shadowhunter, ce sont ces années-là dont il choisi de parler.

Mais Magnus est un bon conteur, et Alec est incapable de maintenir une conversation normale, donc le voir conter ses souvenirs et le met à l'aise. Peut-être que le sorcier est nostalgique. Peut-être qu'il sait que parler du présent ne pourra que rappeler qu'ils ne devraient pas être là, ainsi, en train de parler pour une liste de raisons longues comme son bras.

Peut-être.

Et puis Magnus insiste pour lui montrer des coupures de journaux des bals de la Hamilton Lodge et il _comprend_. Il a l'impression d'être percé à jour – d'être mis à la lumière. Ce n'est pas comme les remarques de Magnus, ces phrases et ces regards qui pourrait être dites à quiconque. Des ouvertures qu'il peut ignorer. Ce n'est pas comme ses longs regards qu'il peut éviter. C'est une main tendue : regarde, je t'ai reconnu malgré tes masques c'est une provocation : regarde, viens voir ce que tu crains tant de devenir c'est une affirmation : regarde, même si tu le deviens, tu n'as pas à avoir honte.

Il regarde Magnus taper pensivement du doigt sur une photographie.

« J'avais presque gagné le concours de la plus belle robe, raconte-t-il pensif. Il y a eu un policier absolument délicieux qui m'a juré que j'avais mes chances pour l'année suivante. Comme si j'en doutais !

-Un… policier, répète-t-il bêtement. Mais… »

Magnus relève les yeux vers lui, sourit.

« Ils étaient là pour assurer la sécurité. Tu vois, les bals étaient pour un organisme de charité, pour avoir les autorisations nécessaires. Donc nous avions de la publicité dans les journaux de New York et la police pour nous protéger.

-Mais…

-Oui, le reste du temps, une partie d'entre eux était censé nous arrêter, confirme-t-il avec le même sourire. Ne me demande pas comment ils s'organisaient avec leur conscience, je n'en ai aucune idée. Et ça ne se passait pas toujours bien. Mais ça ne se passait pas mal non plus. »

Et l'imbriquement des images – les articles moqueurs sur les belles des bals, les récits teintés de nostalgie de Magnus, et son sourire, la police pour les protéger, pour dire à Magnus qu'il était beau en travesti – n'a aucun sens. Il. Il ne comprend pas. Ou il comprend trop bien.

Il pourrait. Dans une autre réalité, dans un autre temps, il pourrait

Il pourrait

Il

« Oh, s'exclame Magnus en évitant délicatement de pointer le trouble qui l'a envahi. Regarde ! Je savais que je l'avais gardé ! »

Il regarde et

Magnus. Travesti. Dessiné d'une main hachée sur un papier jaunie, un porte-cigare délicat aux lèvres et une moue coquine au coin des joues. Une main sur la hanche qui attire l'attention sur la longue fente de sa jupe. La robe ne dissimule pas ses muscles. Et pourtant, sa bouche est sèche et

Magnus

Sans honte. Sans jamais avoir honte. Qui lui parle d'un temps passé, d'un temps qu'il a cru être plus fermé que le sien, qui lui parle de bals de travestis annuels, de coupures de journaux, de policiers bienveillants. Magnus, un porte-cigare aux lèvre et l'ombre d'une jarretelle dans la fente de sa robe. Qui fixe celui qui l'a dessiné – qui le fixe lui – d'un regard lourdement maquillé. Sans honte.

Il

Il veut dire qu'il n'est pas comme ça. Qu'il n'a jamais voulu se travestir. Qu'il ne veut pas ressembler à une femme. Se défendre contre les insultes intrinsèque de ne pas être assez homme, d'être une tapette, de ne pas être assez fort ou assez compétent. Se défendre contre des insultes que Magnus n'a jamais prononcés. Des insultes qui palissent devant les femmes qu'il connaît. Des insultes que Magnus doit provoquer lorsqu'il sort avec ses yeux lourdement maquillés et sa garde-robe élégante. Des insultes que Magnus vide par sa propre existence, par sa puissance, par sa prestance.

Et lui

Lui, dans un autre vie

Il pourrait aussi résoudre le conflit qui s'agite en lui, il pourrait

Il n'est pas obligé d'avoir

Dans une autre vie, il pourrait

Il y a une main sur son épaule et il frissonne. Veut s'écarter ou se rapprocher.

« Alexander, tout va bien ? Je t'ai ennuyé ? »

Il relève les yeux et Magnus le contemple. Patient. Il ne sait pas ce que veut dire ce regard – est conscient qu'il bafouille – est conscient qu'il n'est que peut de choses – n'arrive pas à dire qu'il a honte de lui et pas de Magnus. Il veut dire – s'expliquer – expliquer que c'est trop dur, que c'est trop de risques. Il veut expliquer qu'il voudrait bien, qu'il veut que Magnus continue, qu'il lui parle d'un temps où aurait pu ne pas avoir honte, où il aurait pu

Et Magnus referme la pochette avec un geste définitif, dissimule l'image qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de fixer. Il ouvre et ferme la bouche sans savoir quoi dire, mais Magnus sourit, comme s'il avait dit quelque chose d'intelligent. Comme s'il comprenait. Comme si la mauvaise conscience d'Alec n'avait pas de raison d'être et que ses mensonges obliques étaient aussi valables que de danser au plus grand bals de travesti de New York durant les années folles.

« Un souvenir pour un souvenir, dit soudain Magnus. Je serai mauvais marchand si je donnais toutes mes informations gratuitement.

-Un… souvenir répète-t-il. »

Un sourire encourageant. Il s'oblige à avaler une gorgée du cocktail que lui a versé Magnus malgré le goût désagréable de l'alcool. Pour gagner du temps. Pour se donner du courage. Il n'a… rien d'intéressant à dire sur lui. Rien pour justifier l'intérêt que Magnus lui porte, alors qu'Isabella et Jace ont toujours été plus brillants, plus remarquables que lui. Mais

Magnus, en robe avec cette cigarette, et les bals de travestis. Autant de récits qui auraient attiré les moqueries de Jace, la colère de sa mère. Autant de choses qu'il pourrait retenir contre Magnus. Autant de mise en danger. Il déglutit et raconte la premier chose qui lui passe par la tête – la première fois qu'il a dû aider sa sœur à faire le mur.

.

Et quand il rentre au petit matin, les yeux brûlant de sommeil, plein d'irritation de voir Jace et Clary refuser les ordres du Clave, plein de colère à l'idée devoir encore les protéger de leur stupidité – il y a une part de son esprit qui est toujours coincé dans les récits de Magnus, et qui se dit – s'il était né plus tôt, s'il avait participé à ces bals, s'il avait osé, peut-être…


End file.
